Help me Kid your my only hope
by queenofscreams
Summary: When Kid finds an injured demon like man in an alleyway he takes him in on the promoise that he will give Kid a witches soul.
1. Chapter 1

Kid walked down the streets, disgusted at how unsymmetrical they were. He had left Patty and Liz to go do some shopping, plus he had a tip off that a thief was lurking somewhere around this part of Death city. He walked past an old dark alleyway and stopped, he heard the sound of whimpering like someone in pain. He tried ignoring it but he heard someone cry out in pain. _Kid you're an idiot but that sounds so annoying, _ he thought as he turned and ran down the alleyway. His feet made splashing sounds as they hit the occasional puddle, there was little light and he kept stumbling on rocks and rubbish. Finally he came to the dead end where the was a greenish yellow light glowing, his eyes readjusted to the light to see a man laid down near some trashcans. He walked towards him, he heard a squelch and looked down to see his was stood in a puddle of blood. He began to panic as he saw it lead back to the man. His face was shadowed but he appeared tall. He was wearing pants that were half blue and black. Kid filled with disgust that they weren't symmetrical but he knew this man could die.

" Excuse me do you need help?" The mans eyes shot open and he looked up reviling some shoulder length blue hair. He was wearing huge goggles that looked golden with red lenses.

" YES" He choked, coughing up more blood. Kid watched as he stood up, he was shaking and Kids suspicions of him been tall were correct. He noticed that man had long bony hands and long claw like fingernails. Then he saw the thief trademark symbol and backed off, his eyes glowed and for once he was frightened.  
" Your…. You're a thief!" Kid shouted pointing a shaking finger to him, the mans goggles made a weird buzzing noise and one grew longer than they other.

" Yeah and you're a weirdo who has no dress sense…. Now look kid are you going to help me?" The man barked, Kid looked at the man who was holding his side with his other hand. It looked like it was the source of the blood.

" Yeah I will but how do you know my name?" Kid asked the man, the mans goggles both zoomed out and he tilted his head.

" I called you Kid because you're a kid?" He said slowly sounding puzzled, Kid nodded.

"I Know that but that's my name Kid" He softly said not wanting to attract attention.

" Jeez your parents must have been high on something when they named you…." The man stopped speaking when he saw Kids face, he had his arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

" Hmmm second thoughts ill leave you here" Kid sniggered turning around and walking off, he slowed his pace down and smiled and evil grin to himself.

" WAIT WAIT SORRY KID ILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING ANYTHING MONEY TREASURE… A WITCHES SOUL!" Kid stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the man, he knew a witch.

" Oh that's what your after, I promise if you help me then ill help you collect a witches soul" The man quickly spat out, he gripped his side tighter and stepped further into the light. Kid got a much better view of him, he had wings both torn. His skin was almost white and his mouth corners had cuts on either side of them. So it looked like he was smiling constantly. _Symmetry_ kid thought in admiration.

" Your so beautifully symmetrical" kid said in awe, the man stepped back a little. _Forget his parents been high this kids mental. _The man thought.

"ER kid?" The man said, Kid snapped out his trance and regained his normal behaviours.  
" Yes I will help you and I have the perfect place I can keep you till you recover" Kid smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

" Here's your new home" Kid said, spreading his arms wide showing of the old abandoned warehouse. The man didn't look happy, he stumbled over to a pile of old mattresses and fell down into them. They were surprisingly soft, his goggles looked around the place.

" Well it aint no 5 star hotel but itll do…thanks kid" He thanked him, Kid couldn't tell if the man was smiling because of the cuts on his face. But he took it as he was.  
"No problem… Mr?" he asked the man, wanting to know this weirdoes name. The man sat up and his goggles zoomed into him.  
"Oh yeah were me manners, Im Jinmin but you may call me Jin." He said stretching out his long bony hand, Kid declined politely looking at his claw like finger nails.

" Don't worry about it, lots of people don't wanna shake my hand!" He laughed, Kid shivered at his laugh it was so un-human like. Kid wanted to leave Jin to sleep but instead he had to get down to business with this deal with him. He pulled an old wooden chair up close to Jin and sat down facing him.

" So tell me about this witch …" Kid said his eyes brimming with intrigue, he needed to know everything about her. The mans goggled zoomed back in and out a couple of times, before he took them off. Kid nearly fell of his chair, Jins eyes were white. Jin looked at him before shrugging his shoulders.  
"What you never seen a man with deadeyes ?" He asked laughing, Kid shook his head.  
"Well getting back to your question, the witch lives in the deadly woods not far from here, she's pretty powerful but nothing I cant handle with your help." Jin finished stretching, Kid looked at him and decided that was it for today on the witch but his pass intrigued him. Jin looked at Kid and shook his head.

" My past aint pretty kid" he softly said, Kid guessed his eyes could read what he was thinking. He just wondered how he got them.

" Well tell me Im curious and I did save you didn't I ?" Kid pleaded with Jin, who just groaned and fell back into the mattress.

" FINE!" He shouted, sitting back up and leaning against a pillar.

" Grew up in a small village, Parents were killed in a fire that wiped out my whole village, it turns out this demon did it. I went after it and killed it and got its eyes. My life the end goodbye." He snarled before leaning back down into the mattress pile. Kid nodded and guessed it was a bad past, he wanted to know more but decided to leave it for a day.

" Well I have to be getting home Jin, ill come see you everyday bring you food water clean bandages. Something to read and let you rest if that's ok?" He asked, Jin muttered something. Kid walked towards the door but turned round when he heard Jin say something.  
"Kid look after yourself it's a dangerous place out their" He said, Kid could tell he wanted to say thank you but thief's never did and they were stubborn. Kid took that as a thank you and left Jin in the darkness of the warehouse.

" Where's Kid?" Patty asked Liz who sighed.

" Same place he was when you asked me a minute ago" Liz replied, they were sat in Kids house waiting for him to return, but it was getting late and dark and he still hadn't come home.

" Probably run into some symmetry themed problem and passed out" Liz said to Patty, who smiled. That minute Kid walked in the door, he was out of breath and his face red.

" Where have you been?" Liz asked him curiously, Kid raised one finger before falling to the floor.

" Is he dead?" Patty inquired, Liz jumped off the sofa and ran to him. She noticed he was still breathing.

"Unfortunately no, he's just asleep" Liz replied rolling her eyes.  
"Help me move him" Liz barked at Patty.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid woke up early; he turned his head to the pine bed stand at the side of his headboard. He stared at the white alarm clock that was on it, the black red hands moved around the solid black face slowly. It wasn't even three in the morning but Kid had to sneak out to see Jin. He smiled remembering the perfectly symmetrical man. Kid slowly folded the covers off him; he stepped quietly out of bed. He turned to make his bed to the precession and high standards as usual. He made sure that there were no creases. He tucked the white duvet under the mattress so it was tightly made. He fluffed the black feather pillow up and placed it a few centimetres above the end of the duvet as usual. His bed was now perfect. He smiled before catching getting dressed. Once he was dressed in his usual attire, he crept across the wooden floorboards of his house. Patty and Liz's rooms where down the corridor and he didn't want them to wake up and quiz him about where he was going at this time. He opened the wooden door and slipped out, quietly shutting it behind him. It was freezing out on the corridor and still dark but he could still sort of see. He began to tiptoe to the stairs. The carpet muffled his footsteps which was a huge help. He stopped to look at some paintings on the way; he kept checking they were straight, before continuing on his journey. He finally after checking all the paintings upstairs reached the ebony staircase. There wasn't any carpet and it echoed your footsteps. He placed his left foot on the first step and heard a loud creak. He quickly removed his foot and pondered how he could get down. He looked at the banister then back to the stairs. He thought about summoning Beelzebub but realised if he grinded down the banister it would make noise. He decided he would have to walk down but taking great care. He placed the ball of his left foot carefully on the first step. There was silence. He carried on walking carefully down the steps on the balls of his feet. Now and then he would hear the odd creak, but he assumed it was because the manors staircase was old and rotting a little. Either that or it was just typical him trying to be quiet and the stairs creak. He put his full foot on the ground at the end of the stairs and sighed a sigh of relief. That was the tricky part over and done with. If Liz or Patty decided for some reason to come down stairs Kid would hear them. Kid looked at the huge tapestry that hung in the hallway; he made sure it was perfectly placed and straight before continuing to the kitchen. He entered the black and white tiled kitchen and looked around it in the gloom, the pattern was continuous and nothing ruined it. He had taken great lengths to ensure that the house was made to his high standards. He went to the bottom cupboard and opened it. He started to carefully take out tins of soup, he placed them in a pyramid. He smiled at this handiwork before looking around for a bag to put them in. He spotted Patty's pink rucksack she sometimes wore hanging up on a hook. Kid's eye twitched at the colour of it. He walked slowly over and picked it up. He examined it to see it was pretty big, he didn't want anyone seeing him wearing it but figured no one would be around. He took the bag over to the soup pyramid on the marble floor and started placing them in the rucksack. Once the tins were packed, he went to the breadbin and got a loaf of brown bread out. He put it on the worktop before reaching up to the top cupboard. He pulled out two chocolate bars and some crisp. He figured this would be enough. He carefully packed the rest of the stuff in the bag. He zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder, before walking out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. The first shreds of light pierced through the gaps in the curtains in the living room, casting the thin beams out into the hallway. Kid had to hurry up it was getting light and soon people would be busying about. He unlocked the door and opened it. The cold air of the morning hit him, a wispy breeze blew his hair. The sky was turning pink and he knew he had to run. He summoned Beelzebub, locked the door and tiptoed through the well kept garden clutching his skateboard tight. He looked at the hedges that had been cut fancily and at the garden that he had measured to be 4 cm high, as he had ordered. He got the gates that separated the garden from the street, he opened the iron gates with a swirled heart pattern on and stepped out. He shut the gate and looked back at the manor. It seemed faraway, so it was safe for him to skate. He put Beelzebub on the floor and began push off. The sounds of his wheels gliding against the smooth street echoed a little, but Kid wasn't bothered he was more bothered about seeing Jin. For some reason Kid was curious about him.

Jin woke up to sound of birds chirping loudly outside the warehouse. He groaned a little. He didn't like been woke up for no reason. He pulled the old blanket he had found around him tight. It was freezing in the warehouse he didn't understand how it had gone to all snug and warm to the Antarctic within a few hours. He half expected the birds to be penguins chirping and for an Eskimo to great him and say morning. He started to grumble, before he felt a cold draught. Then some leaves blew in and more cold air surrounded him. He moaned loudly.

"Yeah its ok just let more cold in, just give me pneumonia as a present its ok, crappy version of Santa clause you are!" He shouted at the intruder as he sat up. His look of anger turned into a smile as he saw Kid in the doorway his eyebrow raised.

"Oh sorry I'll take all this back then." He smirked at Jin pointing at the rucksack. Jin crammed his neck to see the big pink bag. He sniggered.  
"Pink the new black Kid?" He asked before spitting some blood out. Kid turned around and pretended to walk out of the door.

"Wait sorry come back!" Jin pleaded; Kid turned round with a huge grin on his face and shut the door behind him. He walked towards Jin. He pulled a chair up to the mattress and gave him the rucksack. Jin eagerly undid it and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the sight of the food. A smile broke out and it widened as he rooted around in the bag, until it finally showed off his sharp teeth. Kid noticed they were sharpened to a point easily capable of piercing skin with ease. He watched as Jin sliced the bread with a claw like nail and began to shove it in his mouth. He devoured the loaf in a couple of minutes before turning on the chocolate. Kid watched in shock as the man ate, he must not have eaten in ages.

" Thank you Kid!" He said to Kid between mouthfuls. Kid heard but was too busy admiring his symmetry to reply. Jin after a few minutes clicked his fingers. Kid snapped out of it and smiled at him.

" Its o…" Kid stopped speaking. He turned white and Jin saw tears well up in his eyes. He looked to where Kids eyes were fixated. To see a old destroyed mirror. He then looked back at Kid who had fallen to the floor screaming.

" IM A DISGRACE, IM SUCH A VILE VULGAR CREATURE. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" He screamed loudly, Jin stood up and walked towards Kid and kicked him gently. Kid looked up his eyes red and puffy.  
"Err Kid what's up?" he asked him concerned about Kids sanity. Kid pointed to the white lines in his hair.  
"THESE ARE NOT SYMETRICAL! EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SYMETRICAL!" He screamed again. Then it made sense to Jin, this kid had OCD and a serious problem with symmetry. It now made sense and he smiled. Kid began to scream again and Jin just smiled a little. _I know your weakness this could be fun._ He thought devilishly.


End file.
